


On Company Time

by thirstaidkit



Series: Getting Down to Business [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Office Sex, One Shot, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstaidkit/pseuds/thirstaidkit
Summary: "Boss makes a dollar, I make a dime. That's why I beat off on company time."- Rey, probably.This slightly cracky one-shot takes place between chapters 5 & 6 of How to Succeed at Business and features a very horny Rey coming to terms with her attraction to her asshole boss as she indulges in a little solo time at work (see what I did there?)Like HTSIB, this is written in the first-person. It can be read as a companion to that story, or on its own. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Getting Down to Business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	On Company Time

It had been building inside me all day; like pressurized steam in an engine. If I didn’t find some kind of release soon, I was going to go spinning off into space like the world’s least aerodynamic flywheel. 

The dream I’d had was part of it, of course. Now that my subconscious had forced me to confront it, there was no denying that I was attracted to him. It was just physical, of course. I didn’t like him. 

I actively disliked him, as a matter of fact. The way he strode around the place like he owned it (the fact that he technically sort of did was beside the point), the way almost everyone that worked here seemed to be scared of him, the way he had already of bringing out the side of me that was desperate for approval - it all disgusted me. I hated it. And him. Kylo Ren could eat glass. 

But no matter how loudly my brain repeated it, my body wasn’t listening. The traitor. 

I’d sought refuge in the restroom after the morning meeting. I had no idea what had even been discussed, because only a few minutes in, Ren had slammed his big hands down flat on the conference table and leaned aggressively across it in response to a snide remark from Hux and my imagination had kicked into overdrive. 

From my nearby vantage point, I’d been able to see the heavy way he breathed in his anger, like a charging bull. And the way Hux bristled and grew even stiffer and more controlled in response to his proximity. That whiff of tension was all it had taken. I had spent the whole forty-five minutes fantasizing and now I was locked in a stall, replaying the scene I’d created in my mind’s eye. While touching myself. A new low.

Behind my closed eyelids, Hux grabbed Ren by the black silk tie that hung around his neck and dragged him forward, closing the space between them. He had a mouth made for kissing, Ren did. When it wasn’t spewing vitriol. If I were Hux, _I’d_ have shut him up. I sat on the immaculately clean toilet with one leg propped up against the door, underwear shoved unceremoniously to the side as I moved my fingers through the slick, folded flesh beneath. 

The kiss that hadn’t actually happened was hard; urgent and somehow dangerous, like at any moment they might tear one another to shreds. Ren was feral, brutish, barely contained. Hux was rigid, a picture of restraint, as long as you didn’t notice the desperate violence with which his thin fingers seized hold of Ren’s thick black hair. And then Hux was gone as if he’d never been, and it was my own fingers I was imagining carded through that glorious mane and me who was kissing, almost biting those plush lips. I hated myself for it, but I was too far gone to stop myself. 

The only sound in the empty bathroom was my breathing and the quiet sounds of skin on skin as I dipped first one, then two and three fingers inside the wetness at my core, spreading it around my clit. My strokes were slow at first, and then progressively sloppier as I imagined myself fucking the boss on the conference room table. He’d be rough, I figured. Like in the dream. Selfish, demanding. He’d know just how to take whatever he wanted from me, what to say and how to touch me to turn me into a keening, pathetic, needy mess. He’d tell me what a good girl I was as he held me down on the cold melamine of the table and fucked me mercilessly. 

Both feet propped up now, and leaning back against the cool porcelain of the tank, I came hard, legs shaking. Shame washed over me almost immediately. Why was I so turned on by his capacity to be toxic? What did that say about me? Why wasn’t it the idea of someone nice, who treated me well that got me off? If I could afford to see a therapist, they’d probably tell me I should work on that.

I didn’t have time to give it much thought then. My cunt was still clenching with intermittent aftershocks, when the outer door opened and I heard Phasma’s voice ring out, bouncing off the tiles. “Foster? You in here? Boss wants to see you.”

“Be right out.” I managed, weakly. Hopefully, I’d gotten it out of my system now.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't end up including this scene for a few reasons: I thought maybe hot on the tail of the dream, it was too horny and feral too soon (considering they don't actually hook up for like ten more chapters. I also felt it slowed down the pacing too much. But there's a little character development in there re: Rey's trauma manifesting in certain ways. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, leave me a comment and check out my other work!


End file.
